mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Keroro RPG: Kishi to Musha to Densetsu no Kaizoku
|series=''Tales'' |genre=Role-playing video game |modes=Single Player |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo DS |media= 2 gigabit cartridge |requirements= |input= }} is an Role Playing Game exclusively for the Nintendo DS, which was released on March 4, 2010 in Japan. Developed by Namco Tales Studio and published by Namco Bandai, The game is based on the popular Sgt. Frog franchise with game play elements from the Tales series Games, considering it as a spin-off of the main series and sometimes calling it '''Tales of Keroro' by some fans. Gameplay Out of battle, Keroro RPG has similar gameplay to other titles in the Tales series. The player visits various towns throughout the game, in which they can talk to various NPCs, buy items, and progress the story. The player also goes to dungeons, which contain various enemies, treasures, and puzzles. After battles, the player acquires gold to buy various things, and experience points, which goes toward leveling up the party. When traveling between towns and dungeons, the player travels through the field map, which sometime contains no enemies. Battle system Unlike the other Keroro Games, Keroro RPG uses the "Linear Motion Battle System", or LMBS. Like previous Tales games, Keroro RPG uses 2D sprites with combat taking place on a single two-dimensional line, and is completely real-time, with the player controlling one person and the others being controlled by A.I. if another person isn't controlling them. Similar to Tales of Hearts, only three party members are on the battlefield.http://www.siliconera.com/2010/03/04/no-technique-points-no-problem-in-keroro-rpg/ Every party member also has a "Combination Gauge", or CG. Through any kind of actions, like skills, jumps, backsteps or even basic attacks, the gauge is increased. This gauge is consumed when the player calls a non-battle party member to battle to perform one of that character's attacks, or commands a battle party to do a move, this is called a "Connect Command". The player is also able to use unison attacks, by using a certain skill with the currently-controlled character and having another party member use another certain attack. The player also has the option of calling in characters from previous Namco-Bandai games to use an attack. Characters Only the Keroro Platoon is playable in the game but it also introduces some exclusive characters not appearing in the Anime or Manga itself. Development Keroro RPG: Kishi to Musha to Densetsu no Kaizoku was officially revealed in Famitsu as the mysterious K-Project by Namco-Bandai in 2009. It was revealed that Namco Tales Studio will do the gameplay mechanics just like the previous Tales series.http://www.siliconera.com/2009/11/10/keroro-rpg-is-pretty-much-tales-of-keroro/ Reception Famitsu Rated the game 32 out of 40 (9/8/7/8), saying "Basically it's Tales of Keroro," one reviewer wrote, "The took the charm of the anime series and built the Tales system around it, creating a very orthodox but still well-made game. The battles are a little tough, but the combos are fun enough that you don't mind trying as often as it takes. It's also nice how you can change the difficulty level at any time." On the negative side, "the menu controls are a little annoying, and the field map seems a tad unfinished ... The battles are so well done that it's a shame the story is so obviously a series of fetch quests."http://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3178101 References External links * Official site Category:2010 video games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Hearts, Tales of Category:Sgt. Frog Category:Video games based on anime and manga ja:ケロロRPG 騎士と武者と伝説の海賊